


Sonic Boom: Team of... Six?

by Under_taker



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Post-The Curse of the Buddy Buddy Temple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_taker/pseuds/Under_taker
Summary: When Conall the Wolf 'landed' on sea side island he expected things in his life to stay normal, not to join a team whose previously saved the world and help them fight a bold mad scientist with two small robots and go on other crazy adventures with a village with emotions that seemed to Yo-yo wildly(Conall is meant to parody the wolf from Sonic Forces trailers)





	1. Chapter 1

Sonic and his team walked through the forest to get back to Unnamed Village after the 'Buddy Buddy Temple' scenario that Sonic went through with Eggman. After a moment of silence.

"Excuse me." A voice said with an accent that sounded like it had a mix between British and Irish. The team stopped and turned to look to see who spoke and saw a red wolf.

His fur was, of course, red, along with a few darker shades of red stripes, his eyes were multicoloured, one being blue and the other green, his tail was long enough to reach just above his knees and it had a white pattern at the end of it, he was wearing black gloves and had a grappling hook on his left wrist, he was also wearing a pair of black shoes that had some kind of metal like outline. 

"Could any of ya be kind enough to tell me where I am?" He asked smiling kindly. 

Sticks screamed and pulled out her bamboo staff. "It's a spy sent by the government! Get him!"

The team grabbed sticks as she tried to run at the red wolf who was staring confused. "Sticks, this guy isn't a spy, the government didn't send him spy!" Tails exclaimed trying to calm the wild badger.

"Don't know, the badger maybe on to somethin there." The wolf said crossing his arms making the team (Even Sticks) stare at him wide eyed. "I mean, I wouldnae put it past the government to do somethin like at."

"Oh great, another crazy person with insane ideas," Sonic said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Amy glared at him slightly before walking towards the wolf.

"Hello, I'm Amy Rose, I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before," Amy said smiling kindly raising a hand. The wolf took her hand and shook it returning the smile.

"Nice to meet ya. My names Conall." (Co-Nall) Conall introduced himself. "And not you wouldn't have, I just got here," Conall explained pointing to what appeared to be a destroyed small airship with smoke coming from it. "I honestly have no idea how you lot didn't hear the crash."

"Wait you crash here?" Sonic asked speeding over, surprising Conall.

"Wow, you are fast." He said in amazement making Sonic grin.

"Correction! The fastest!" Sonic corrected arrogantly making Conall narrow one of his eyelids. 

"Okay... What's your name?" Conall asked tilting his head and putting his fists on his sides.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced, making Conall's eyes widen.

"Wait, Sonic? As in Team Sonic?" Conall asked making the group flinch.

"You've heard of us?" Tails' asked walking over. Conall nodded his head grinning.

"Corse. I mean, how many teams are there that've defeated a giant snake wearing a giant life support as a suit?" Conall asked grinning his sharp teeth.

The group seemed stumped. "Wait, other people know about that?" Sonic asked in slight shock.

"Well yeah, of course, but most of 'em do say that it's a stupid adventure that doesn't matter and shouldn't really be looked into." Conall admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"We've gotten that a lot." Sonic deadpanned.

"Wait, how did you not notice us straight away, you know Lyric's description but you don't know ours," Amy said sceptically looking over at Conall.

"The people didn't like what you're wearing enough to give a proper description." Conall shrugged.

"We also get that a lot." Sonic said dropping his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm actually just an adventure looking for a place to live. Do you know anywhere?" Conall asked looking at the group.

"Of course! You can come back to the village with his if you like." Tails said smiling. 

"That would be great, thanks." Conall said smiling.

\---

The team and Conall walked through Unnamed Village.

"And that right over there's Meh Burger." Sonic pointed out. "I wouldn't recommend eating there." He added quickly.

"Oh?" Conall said looking at Sonic.

"And that's the end of the tour of Unnamed Village." Amy said making the group come to a stop.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Tails asked looking at Conall.

"I'll take a look around and get a job and try to find a place to stay." Conall answered smiling.

"Okay, it was nice meeting ya Coneil." Knuckles said pronouncing his name wrong for the umpteenth time.

Conall sent a glare at Knuckles as he walked away. The rest of the team shrugged and walked away.

Conall looked at the Meh Burger place Sonic mentioned and tilted his head. Sonic said not to eat there, not, not to work there.


	2. Chapter 2

Collan stood in front of Dave who was showing him the ropes of working at Meh Burger. Collan was already hating this place. The smell was terrible and burning his sensitive nose and he could practically taste it already, it was terrible.

"And to make the burgers, you're gonna have to take these old newspapers and library paste, put them in this grill and cook them until they're brown." Dave the Intern said in his squeaky voice, making Collan gag raising a hand to his mouth at how to make the 'burgers'. "And the hot dogs are basically the same just make sure there in the right shape." Dave finished, his voice sounding as if he released a breath of air.

"Um... HM!... o-okay..." Collan said gagging slightly.

"Oh, and by the way when there's a kid whose here to get food, you have to give him a toy like this," Dave added pulling out some kind of spaceship toy.

Collan squinted an eye and grabbed the toy by the top and immediately pulled his hand back, rubbing the glove he was wearing to try and ease the sharp pain that just sent through the palm of his hand (Paw?). "Ah! I just pricked myself on that thing!"

"Yeah, we've been told that our toys can be a bit dangerous." Dave deadpanned and said nothing else. Collan stood holding his hand, eyes squinted staring at Dave.

"I don't think this is gonna work." Collan finally said dropping his shoulders.

"Yeah, I've gotten that a lot," Dave said nodding slightly.

\--

Collan stood in front of a Beaver who was looking at his resume.

"Well, you have good qualities but I'm afraid I can't accept you into working at this library." The Beaver said in what sounded like a monotone voice.

"What? Why?" Collan question with a shake of his head.

"Because I'm afraid that I already have an assistant and I'm not looking into getting a second one." The Beaver explained placing one hand on the table in front of him.

\--

Collan walked away from the shop he just got rejected from working in. Apparently, the shop wasn't big enough to need two workers. He thought he would try the post office but decided against it. He didn't want a reputation as someone who makes somebody go through so many things just because he was a minute too late to collect his package.

Sighing he sat down on one of the fountains small wall barriers and rubbed his head.

A loud banging soundly became apparent making Collan flinch and look to see a bold human man in some kind of hovering vehicle, that had two smaller version of it on both sides one had a yellow square robot in it and the other had a red round robot in it.

Behind there appeared to be a giant robot with a cross between a tank and a cyclops. It had a black upper torso with broad and round yellow shoulders which have short spikes on them. Its arms were thick grey with yellow and black hazard stripes and four-fingered hands. Its lower body consists of a red pelvis with grey tracks for legs and yellow and black hazard stripes on the front. On its back it there was an exhaust pipe and large vent-like tubes next to the shoulders. Its head was a thick yellow neck with a single red eye containing a slit-like pupil.

Collan shot to his feet and stared wide-eyed at the robot.

"Yes, fear the power of Mega Bot." The man called out menacingly. Collan didn't have to be a genius to know that guy was a villain.

Gritting his teeth Collan ran forward, picked up a rock and, after skidding a stop, throw the rock at it. The rock bounced off its eye. It looked at him seemingly frozen, much like the man and two sentient robots were doing.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?! Attacking my robot like that!" The guy called waving his fist. Collan glared and folded his arms.

"Who do I think I am?! I think I'm Collan the Wolf! Who do you think you are?! Attacking an innocent village like this?!" Collan questioned walking forward.

The guy squinted his eyes causing the temples above his eyes to push past his green glasses. "I'm Dr Eggman, soon to be ruler of this village which will soon be made into an amusement park!" Eggman called triumphantly. 

Collan narrowed his eyes downward and gritted his teeth. 'So this guy wants to make all these innocent people homeless, well then. Let's see how he like it when his toys are broken.' 

With that thought Collan ran forward, raising his wrist with the grappling hook, it fired and hooked onto the robot's neck. Collan jumped and rolled the hook back swinging around the robot two times before finally, the rope his grapple hook was attached to came short enough for him to kick the robot in the head causing it to fly off.

Collan reeled his grapple back into its original position right before landing on the ground in a kneeling position. He got up just before Mega Bot exploded.

He turned to Eggman and folded his arms glaring. The man grumbled gritting his teeth before taking off. Collan dropped his arms grinning before he froze when cheering soundly came to his ears.

Looking around he saw a lot of the village residents were cheering and clapping for him. Blinking he looked around in surprise. "Wow."

Flinching Collan turned to see Team Sonic grinning and Clapping as well.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Sonic said in amazement.

"Yeah, that wasn't half bad work." Sticks said smiling.

"I agree, that took a lot of courage Collan and was a very good thing to do," Amy said smiling.

"Yeah, you really showed Eggman with your grabbling hook." Knuckles agreed. Collan narrowed his eyes at Knuckles.

"You mean grappling hook?" Collan corrected.

"What?"

Tails tilted his head before his eyes widened as he got an idea. He grabbed Sonic's shoulder and pulled him down to his level and whispered his ear.

Sonic nodded and walked over to Collan as soon as Tails' let go of him.

"Hey Collan, any luck finding a job yet?" Sonic asked smiling slightly.

"No, not really. Why?" Collan asked tilting his head.

Sonic grinned. "Because I was wondering if you'd wanna join Team Sonic."

\--

The group stood outside of Sticks' borrow or her house. "Again you're sure you don't mind me staying?" Collan asked Sticks unsurely.

"Sure, I mean if you know not to trust the government then you're pretty trustworthy." Sticks confirmed smiling.

"So, Collan if we ever need you, we'll just contact you on your new wrist communicator." Tails' said gesturing to the communicator on Collan, previously unoccupied wrist.

"Thanks Tails." Collan said smiling.


End file.
